Oceanside (TV Series)
Oceanside is a community that first appears in the episode "Swear" in AMC's The Walking Dead. It is a community grounded in Virginia In the episode "Swear" just after Tara is captured, there is a close-up of a painting on the wall that says "Oceanside Cabin Motor Court Virginia." that has situated in a pre-apocalypse campground, and is near a small beach. It was led by a woman named Natania and home to at least 88 women and children, despite 60 being present from the last appearance. In the Making Of video for "Something They Need", Stunt Coordinator Monty Simmons stated that there were approximately 70 people (Alexandrians and Oceansiders) present for the herd scene. After Natania's sudden death, Cyndie becomes the leader of the community. Six years after Rick Grimes' supposed death, Oceanside is one of the four joint communities of the Militia and later on the Coalition, along with the Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Hilltop and the Kingdom. Pre-Apocalypse Like most survivors of the undead apocalypse, their lives before the outbreak are largely unknown nor if any members knew each other. Post-Apocalypse Conflict with Simon and his group Sometime after the outbreak, Natania's community encountered Simon and his group, and they were forced to work under their tyranny. Unwilling to be subservient, the community fought back but were defeated in the ensuing skirmish, and many people were killed, including most of Natania's family. After the battle, Simon and his men rounded up all remaining male survivors over the age of 10 and executed them, as retribution and a terrorizing deterrant to any further resistances. This was done by Simon before his group joined Negan's vast organization of survivors known as the Saviors. Faced with a future of being enslaved by Simon or dying, the remaining women and children fled their settlement, found the Oceanside campground, and re-established their community there, hidden from Simon and his group. They adopted a policy to kill anyone who discovers their community on sight in order to protect themselves and to prevent any clues about them leaked to them. The women fish from the nearby bay to keep themselves fed, and have a large arsenal of guns to defend themselves with. Encounter with Alexandria Cyndie and Rachel found Tara unconscious on a nearby beach. Rachel wanted to kill her. Cyndie, who is older, said no. After waking up, Tara secretly followed them to Oceanside, where she was captured. Once Tara made it clear she wasn't a threat, she revealed to Natania that she and the Alexandrians fought the Saviors and thought they had won, not knowing that it was only an outpost. Negan and his men found them and forced Alexandria to work for the Saviors. Seeing value in Tara, Natania wanted her to stay. But Tara wanted to return to her girlfriend Denise and Alexandria. She insisted the two communities could work together. While Natania ostensibly agreed to have Tara and two escorts Kathy and Beatrice go to Alexandria for negotiations, the truth was she had informed guides to kill Tara on the way. Instead, Tara escaped the assassination attempt with help from Cyndie. Cyndie later helped Tara cross a bridge where she and Heath had gotten separated while on an earlier scavenging run. Tara ultimately escaped and got back to Alexandria while Cyndie was returned to Oceanside. It is unknown whether she got punished for helping Tara. Tara later tells Rick Grimes about Oceanside and the decision is made to steal all of Oceanside's guns to use against the Saviors. Tara first tries to convince Natania to have Oceanside join with Alexandria against the Saviors, but she refuses after the disaster of the last time. As the Alexandrians round up the Oceanside residents, Natania tries to use Tara as a hostage to force the Alexandrians to leave without the Oceanside guns. As the standoff continues, a walker herd approaches Oceanside and Cyndie knocks Natania out. Working together, the Alexandrians and some of the Oceanside residents take out the walker herd without losing anyone themselves, but Natania continues to refuse to join the fight against the Saviors. As a result, the Alexandrians take every single one of Oceanside's guns, leaving them with none to defend themselves with. War with the Saviors As the war with the Saviors heats up, Aaron and Enid decide to see if they can enlist the help of Oceanside. Unable to bring them guns, Enid decides to bring them a truck from a whiskey distillery instead. As Aaron and Enid wait near the truck at night, Aaron spots a figure near the truck and goes to investigate. Aaron is attacked by Natania who goes to kill him after stating that he shouldn't have come. Before Natania can kill Aaron, she is shot by Enid to save him. Aaron and Enid are then surrounded by Oceanside residents, now armed with makeshift spears. Cyndie checks on her grandmother and discovers to her grief that Natania was killed by Enid's shot. Though the other women urge Cyndie to kill the two outsiders, Cyndie is convinced to release them instead. While Aaron sends Enid back to the Hilltop, he chooses to remain in the woods around Oceanside in hopes of convincing the women to join the fight. Aaron spends days in the forest, spotted several times by the women who otherwise ignore him. Following a fight between Aaron and a small group of walkers, the exhausted and weak Aaron is found by the women of Oceanside who he urges to help them fight the Saviors for all that the Saviors have done to them and for what the Saviors have turned them into. Convinced by Aaron's words, the women of Oceanside rush to the aid of the Hilltop. Aaron and the women arrive as a group of Saviors prepare to attack the compound. Before Tara, Alden and the other Savior defectors can attack, the women of Oceanside and Aaron firebomb the enemy Saviors, killing them and preventing a battle while buying time for the people of the Hilltop to escape. The New World and Retribution A year and a half after the war with the Saviors, Oceanside remains connected to the other communities and aids with the reconstruction of a damaged bridge. When several Saviors are mysteriously murdered, its revealed that the women of Oceanside are the killers. Their targets are the Saviors who attacked their community alongside Simon, having been inspired to take retribution following Maggie's execution of Gregory. Each Savior was taken to the facility where Oceanside resided before the massacre and executed. Amongst those executed were Justin who killed Beatrice's husband and Arat who killed Cyndie's brother. The women were found by Maggie and Daryl in the process of executing Arat who they stated was their last target and the two chose not to intervene. Rachel at least took part in Maggie and Daryl's subsequent plan to kill Negan. Six years later, Rodney mentions Oceanside as still active and thriving, and still a woman-only community. Ezekiel attempts to bring the group and the communities back together with a fair, where each community leader, including Oceanside would sign a charter that agrees that each of the four remaining communities will agree to trade with and aid one another, promoting the re-establishment of society, and honoring Rick's legacy. During the fair, Rachel signs the charter on behalf of Oceanside, making it part of The Coalition. Rachel later suggests using Oceanside's beach for training purposes for the conflict with the Whisperers. Members *Cyndie (Leader) *Rachel Ward *Jules *Beatrice *Iris *Evelyn *Oceanside Resident 1 *Oceanside Resident 2 *''Kathy'' *''Natania'' (Former Leader) *Numerous unnamed residents Killed Victims *Justin (Alive) *Arat *At least 18 unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths *Natania *Kathy (Alive and Zombified) *All male survivors above the age of ten (Confirmed Fate) *Cyndie's Mother (Confirmed Fate) *Cyndie's Brother (Confirmed Fate) *Beatrice's Husband (Confirmed Fate) *A few unnamed women (Confirmed Fate) Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Swear" *"Something They Need" Season 8 *"How It's Gotta Be" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"The Bridge" *"Warning Signs" *"The Obliged" *"What Comes After" *"The Calm Before" Season 10 *"Lines We Cross" *"The World Before" Trivia *Despite all the men being killed from the community, at least 4 boys under the age of 10 still inhabit Oceanside. *Oceanside is the only group in Season 7 to not have any on-screen deaths. *In "Worth", Negan confirmed that it was Simon who massacred all the men and boys aged 10 and above. In "Warning Signs," Justin and Arat are identified as two of the others who were involved. At least six other Saviors took part in the massacre with possibly more that didn't survive the war with the Militia. *It is revealed in "The Bridge", that Georgie's Group discovered a Port City, a smaller community of survivors that began to trade with Oceanside. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Groups Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations Category:Locations Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Coalition Category:Safe Zones